Hey, Hey, Papa! Hey, Hey, Mama!
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: "Aku mau makan sama Papa Mama, melukis bareng Papa Mama, tidur sama-sama Papa Mama... Aku mau ketemu Papa Mama." For FFC-Another World


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Bleach © Tite Kubo. Title (Lyrics of Marukaite Chikyuu) © YUMIKO. Cover (Picture) © Pixiv Id 2111542. All rights belong to their respective owners. I own nothing (kecuali angan-angan mereka bisa bersama #plak).

**Warning :** OOC!PARAH. Typo. UlquiHime with Chibitalia as their child. Fluff. Family.

* * *

**Hey, Hey, Papa!  
****Hey, Hey, Mama!**

from  
Ryuna Ohime  
for

**Another World**

* * *

Seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian serba putih sedang duduk di reruntuhan yang menghadap lautan. Rambutnya berwarna merah kecoklatan memiliki seuntai rambut melingkar di poni sebelah kiri. Pipi tembem dengan bibir tersenyum senang karena ia tengah melakukan kegiatan yang paling disukai. Yaitu melukis. Tangan kanannya bergerak lancar menggoreskan pensil di kertas sketsa di atas pangkuannya. Kakeknya yang memiliki hobi sama telah membawanya ke berbagai tempat untuk melukis bersama. Begitu juga sekarang. Kakeknya membawa ke bangunan bersejarah yang dikenal memiliki kekuatan mistis menurut cerita penduduk sekitar.

Namun, rumor itu tidak menjadi fokus utama dari anak ini. Dia hanya terpesona dengan pemandangan dihadapannya sekarang. Selesai membuat sketsa, dia berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke bangunan tua yang diperkenalkan sebagai kuil tempat memuja dewa di sana. Sepasang binar coklat kecil miliknya mengeksplorasi bangunan tersebut. Mencari tempat atau bagian yang menarik untuk objek lukis. Saking besarnya kuil itu, ia tak sadar kalau sudah menghabiskan sore—saat ia mulai melukis di luar—hingga matahari terbenam di sana. Ketika akhirnya ia masuk ke bagian inti bangunan, terdapat tempat utama pemujaan. Tak sengaja, terbaca keterangan bahwa jika memohon sambil berlutut di depan pemujaan ini maka permintaan apapun akan dikabulkan.

"Apapun?"

Untuk membuktikannya, segera ia berlutut dan mengucapkan permohononan, "Aku mau…"

.

.

.

Bulan sabit.

Hanya itu yang dilihat sepasang binar coklat milik gadis berambut panjang dengan warna sama kala langit senja yang memiliki jepit rambut hijau di kedua sisi atas daun telinganya. Pakaiannya berwarna putih nampak redup menerima sedikit pantulan sinar bulan dari balik jeruji besi satu-satunya jendela dalam ruangan besar yang hanya berisi meja, kursi, serta sofa besar yang digunakan sebagai ranjang. Tak ada sesuatu pun dalam ruangan ini yang menjadi sesuatu untuk dilakukan sehingga ia hanya menghabiskan waktu memandangi bulan yang memang selalu berada di langit Hueco Mundo. Tempat tinggalnya belakangan ini.

Begitu tenggelam dalam pesona bulan, gadis itu tak menyadari pintu ruangan telah terbuka mempersilahkan seorang pemuda masuk tanpa suara. Kedua zamrud milik pemuda itu mengacuhkan bulan yang mengintip mereka dan hanya memperhatikan punggung si gadis. Masih memikirkan misteri yang dialaminya sejak diperintahkan atasan untuk membawa gadis itu ke sini. Misteri tak terpecahkan tanpa jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan dalam benaknya: mengapa ia tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran dari si gadis? Membuatnya datang ke ruangan ini beberapa kali hanya untuk bertemu serta bertukar sepatah dua patah kata. Enggan mengakui, tapi ya. _Addictive_. Itu penggambaran kondisinya sekarang. Tapi mengapa? Itu masih menjadi topik utama pemikirannya saat ini.

"Tidak disangka," akhirnya ia membuka suara, membiarkan si gadis menyadari kehadirannya. Atau mungkin… memang itu tujuannya. "Kau terlihat cukup tenang."

"Waaaaaa!" Teriak si gadis. Menoleh ke belakang dengan kaget, "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Barusan," jawab si pemuda cepat, "Jangan meributkan hal sepele. Itu menyeb—hm?"

Perkataannya terhenti. Seketika sebuah sinar tiba-tiba muncul di tengah ruangan dan membuat keduanya memalingkan wajah mereka ke cahaya tersebut. Cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan. Begitu kuatnya sampai si gadis berambut senja terpaksa menyipitkan mata untuk melindungi penglihatannya sementara pemuda dengan rambut hitam tak merubah ekspresi yang memang tak pernah ada di wajah pucatnya itu. Untuk beberapa lama kondisi masih sama, hingga beberapa pulihan detik ke depan cahaya itu perlahan mereda lalu kemudian menghilang. Memperlihatkan sosok yang menjadi sumber cahaya yang memenuhi ruangan tadi. Dan itu adalah…

"Ve?"

Seorang anak kecil berwajah tak berdosa tampak kebingungan. "Dimana ini?" Dia bertanya entah pada siapa karena tatapannya masih menyusuri ruangan tanpa terpaku pada si gadis ataupun si pemuda yang menjadi penghuni kamar ini.

Gadis itu setengah terkejut. Melihat pakaian serba putih si bocah, dia menebak anak itu _arrancar_ seperti pemuda yang mengunjunginya. Seragam serba putih itu telah menjadi bukti eksistensi para _arrancar_. Pakaian yang kini juga dikenakannya meski bukan dilandasi keinginan sendiri. Tapi, dia tak pernah tahu komplotan musuh yang didatanginya ini mempunyai anggota yang masih usia balita. Tidak, mungkin bukan berumur lima tahun, tapi sekitaran itu.

Keterkejutan yang sama juga menghampiri pemuda itu namun ia tak memperlihatkan dengan jelas. Tebakan pertamanya juga sama seperti pikiran si gadis. Pakaian putih. _Arrancar_. Tapi, dari semua _numerous_ yang ada, tak pernah diketahuinya ada berusia bocah. Jelas bukan espada karena _reiatsu_ yang dirasakannya dari bocah berambut coklat kemerahan itu tak lebih kuat dari gadis manusia satu-satunya di Hueco Mundo. Jika bukan, apakah _shinigami_ atau kiriman mereka?

Kedua menyuarakan keraguan, "Siapa—"

Terhenti disaat bersamaan lalu mereka saling pandang. Saling mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan tak lengkap tadi. Menjadi satu-satunya bukti keraguan bahwa mereka berdua mengakui anak itu bukan salah satu dari pihak mereka. Tanpa ragu si pemuda mengarahkan telunjuk kanan ke arah anak itu dan siap menembakkan _cero_ kehijauan yang sekejap kemudian terpental menghilang karena pelindung oranye yang mengelilingi anak itu. Pemuda bermata zamrud itu segera melirik gadis, satu-satunya keberadaan di kamar ini, bukan, di Hueco Mundo ini melakukan itu. Gadis itu masih mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan ke arah si anak kecil agar siap kalau-kalau pemuda itu kembali melakukan serangan.

"Kenapa, _Onna_?" Tanya pemuda dengan perhatian penuh kepada si gadis yang kini kebingungan. "Eh?" Suara lembutnya terbata," Ke-kenapa? I-itu…"

"Anak itu bukan dari pihakmu 'kan? Bukan _shinigami_, bukan pula manusia," pikirannya menolak kenyataan bahwa tidak mungkin manusia biasa bisa masuk ke sini tanpa sepengetahuannya yang diberi kepercayaan untuk mengawasi si gadis. Tidak mungkin manusia. Sekalipun manusia, harus segera dilenyapkan karena akan menjadi bukti bahwa ia tak bisa memenuhi permintaan atasannya dengan sempurna karena membiarkan pengacau mendekati gadis dengan kekuatan pemulih penghuni kamar ini.

Sepasang mata coklat anak itu memperhatikan kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya. Mencoba mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun nampaknya otaknya masih tidak mampu mengolah isi pembicaraan keduanya sehingga ia kembali berpikir kenapa bisa sampai sini, tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Ruangan tempatnya sekarang bukanlah aula besar pemujaan kuil yang dimasukinya barusan. Ya. Dia masuk ke sebuah kuil untuk mencari sesuatu menarik untuk digambar. Buktinya, buku sketsanya masih ditangan. Tak sengaja ia bertemu sebuah petunjuk yang mengatakan tentang pengabulan permintaan jika dia duduk berlutut memohon.

"Ve!" Anak itu teringat kembali permintaan yang diucapkan lalu menatap bergantian pemuda dan gadis itu. Bibirnya tersenyum. Senang. Segera ia berdiri, berlari kecil ke arah gadis dengan rambut panjang lalu memeluk kaki si gadis sesuai tingginya yang hanya setinggi pertengahan paha gadis. Dengan nada haru ia menyebut, "Mama!"

"Eh?" Gadis itu kaget akan panggilan anak kecil yang memeluk kakinya ini dan hanya menerima senyuman bahagia anak itu yang sekali lagi memanggil, "Hey, Hey, Mama!"

Belum keluar apa-apa dari bibir si gadis yang masih tidak percaya, pemuda berambut hitam mendahuluinya, "_Onna_… kau…"

"Bukan!" Bantah panik si gadis. "Jangankan suami, pacar saja aku belum punya. Apalagi anak. Bukan, bukan. Pasti anak ini salah mengira aku mirip Mama-nya."

Suaranya masih panik dan masih berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang diciptakan bocah tak diketahui ini. Meninggalkan "Mama" yang kelihatan panik, kini mata coklat anak itu bertemu pandang dengan zamrud si pemuda. Melihat kesamaan warna mata, pemuda itu nyaris percaya bahwa gadis itu memang ibu dari si bocah. Namun, si anak melepaskan pelukan dari kaki "Mama" dan berlari kecil ke arah pemuda yang menatapnya lekat untuk mengantisipasi gerakan apa yang akan dilakukan sebagai serangan untuknya jika mendadak. Kenyataannya, si anak melakukan hal sama yaitu memeluk kaki si pemuda dan berseru, "Hey, Hey, Papa!"

Mau tak mau, baik si gadis ataupun pemuda itu nyaris kehilangan mata mereka yang keluar saking terkejutnya.

Jika seorang manusia seperti gadis itu punya anak, itu hal wajar dan mungkin. Tetapi, jika seorang _arrancar_ punya anak, terlebih lagi _cuatro espada_ tanpa ekspresi ini punya anak itu… sungguh salah satu keajaiban dunia yang muncul satu juta tahun sekali. Gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, "A-a-anakmu?"

"Dia lebih terlihat sebagai anakmu daripada anakku."

Pipi gadis itu bersemu merah, "A-ah… tapi aku…"

"Siapa kau, _Chibi_?" Pemuda itu menghiraukan omongan si gadis lalu kembali mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah bocah yang memeluk kakinya ini. Ketika sebuah sinar hijau berbentuk bola di ujung jari, ia melanjutkan, "Tidak penting."

"Jangan!" Gadis itu segera memeluk si anak dan menjauhkannya dari kaki pemuda yang kini terpaksa membatalkan _cero_ karena tidak mungkin melukai gadis titipan atasannya ini. Dia bertatapan dengan gadis yang berlutut didekat kakinya. Bernegoisasi tanpa kata-kata antara keinginannya untuk memusnahkan anak itu dan keinginan melindungi si gadis terhadap anak tersebut. Si gadis tak ingin ada yang terluka setelah pengorbanannya dikatakan sebagai pengkhianat teman-teman sendiri. Terlebih lagi seorang anak kecil, selama ia bisa, akan ia lindungi. Bisa saja dengan mudah si pemuda melepaskan bocah itu dari pelukan si gadis, tapi… membayangkan wajah sedih atau tangis dari gadis itu membuatnya berkata, "Terserah."

Pemuda itu berbalik ke arah pintu kamar lalu berkata, "Jangan biarkan dia dilihat siapapun atau tak akan ada kedua kalinya, _Onna_."

Ia keluar ruangan tersebut dengan tekad tak boleh siapapun tahu keberadaan bocah itu. Bukti ketidaksempurnaan penjagaannya atas perintah Sang Penguasa.

.

.

Setelah kepergian pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu, tinggalah berdua gadis dengan anak kecil itu yang duduk di sofa. Gadis itu akhirnya berlutut di lantai agar pandangannya sejajar dengan anak yang duduk manis di sofa.

"Papa kemana, Ma?"

"A-anoo adik kecil," ia tersenyum kikuk. Entah mengapa malu sendiri rasanya mendengar dirinya dipanggil sebutan Ibu sementara arrancar yang menculiknya dipanggil sebutan yang setara dengan Ayah. "Kami bukan orangtuamu, namaku Orihime Inoue. Aku baru 16 tahun. Jadi, tidak mungkin punya anak sebesar adik," dilihat dari segi manapun umur anak di hadapannya ini sekitar 5-6 tahun. Kan tidak mungkin remaja sepertinya melahirkan 10 tahun? "Dan yang kau panggil 'papa' tadi—"

"Bukan?" Kedua alis anak itu menyatu menimbulkan kerutan di dahi. Kekecewaan, kesedihan, keputusasaan terpancar dari mata coklat yang sama dengan milik Orihime. Membuat gadis dengan rambut panjang warna senja ini ikut sedih seketika. Bulir-bulir air segera jatuh ke pipi tembem si anak, "Tapi… tapi… ada tulisan yang nyuruh kalau berlutut dan berdoa, permintaanku bisa terkabul… Makanya aku… aku… "

Secara naluri remaja perempuan ini mengusap pipi anak kecil itu untuk menghapus air matanya sambil bertanya, "Tulisan di mana?"

"Di kuil…" Tangisnya masih mengalir. Orihime kembali bertanya, "Adik minta apa?"

Anak itu menatap langsung Orihime dari genangan air mata, memancarkan kerinduan, "Aku…hiks… aku… mau ketemu Papa Mama…"

Bibir gadis pemilik Shun Shun Rika itu bungkam.

"Aku… mau cerita sama Papa Mama…" Lanjutnya di sela tangis. "Aku mau tidur sama Papa Mama… hiks… Aku mau makan sama Papa Mama… aku mau… aku mau… Papa Mama…"

Tangisan anak itu semakin tinggi. Mengiringi tusukan jarum tak nyata yang tertuju ke hati Orihime. Melihat anak sekecil ini, tentu saja permohonannya seperti itu. Dia jadi ingat dirinya dulu saat masih kecil melihat bagaimana teman-temannya dekat dengan orangtua mereka sementara dirinya hanya punya kakak laki-lakinya. Bohong kalau ia mengaku tidak iri, tapi dia juga tahu kakaknya sangatlah ia sayangi. Sama berharganya dengan orangtua. Dia… sangat mengerti apa yang diharapkan anak kecil di hadapannya ini. Memberanikan diri, ia menelan ludah lalu bertanya, "Adik belum pernah bertemu mereka?"

"Beluuumm…" Jawabnya masih dengan menangis.

Dirinya segera memberikan pelukan lembut pada anak kecil asing yang datang entah darimana. Kedatangannya secara ajaib, membuktikan keinginan si anak begitu kuat. Dia tak bertanya apa penyebab kenapa anak itu tak pernah bertemu karena tak mungkin dia mengerti alasan yang diberikan orang dewasa perihal kematian atau apapun dan gadis ini tak mau menambah luka yang tidak seharusnya terbuka di hati si kecil. Anak yang masih begitu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan apapun tentang kedua orangtua yang tak pernah ia temui. Begitu tangan kecil anak itu balas memeluk serta memanggil pelan, "Mama…" terbentuklah keputusan di benak Orihime yang selanjutnya bertanya, "Nama adik siapa?"

"Italia… hiks… Italia Veneziano…"

Sepintas Orihime kebingungan mendengar nama yang sama dengan salah satu negara di dunia, tapi ia tersenyum menatap anak itu ketika ditanya, "Mama, ini Mama kan?"

"Iya, ini Mama, Ita-_chan_."

.

.

"Lalu?"

Itulah reaksi pertama sang _cuatro espada_ yang datang esok hari untuk mengantarkan makanan Orihime. Italia masih tertidur di sofa setelah letih karena semalam dan barusan Orihime menjelaskan dengan nada nyaris berbisik di sudut kamar agar tidak membangunkan Italia. Ia menceritakan bagaimana Italia kelihatannya melewati ruang dan waktu dengan bantuan kekuatan sesuatu supaya bertemu orangtuanya.

"Aku pernah dengar hal yang seperti ini dulu, kalau semua keinginan terpenuhi, seharusnya kembali ke normal," ia berharap pemuda itu mengerti tanpa ia mengucapkan maksud dari penjelasannya sedari tadi. Perkiraannya bisa jadi Italia adalah seorang anak yang tengah mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarat sehingga jiwanya mencari-cari hal yang ingin ia temui sebelum kepergian ke nirwana. "Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan orangtuanya, kalau itu terpenuhi, dia kembali ke tempat seharusnya dia berada. Karena itu… aku mau berperan sebagai Mama-nya untuk sementara waktu. Jadi…"

"Lakukan sesukamu, _Onna_. Selama itu tidak menghalangi rencana Aizen-_sama_."

"Maksudku—"

Terlihat pergerakan dari arah sofa. Anak berambut coklat itu terbangun sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Mama?"

Orihime mendekatkan menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pandangan memohon. Yang ingin dilihat Italia bukan hanya sosok 'Mama' tapi juga 'Papa'. Kesediaan pemuda itu sangat dibutuhkan. Dalam hati, Orihime tahu bahwa pemuda itu tak akan mau, tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencoba dulu memohon pada _arrancar_ dihadapannya. Ketika dipanggil sekali lagi oleh Italia, Orihime meninggalkan pemuda yang masih di sudut kamar memperhatikan dirinya tersenyum dan memperlakukan Italia seolah anak sendiri. Kembali sebuah misteri yang hadir. Memang selalu ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan sehubungan dengan pemilik jepit berwarna hijau dikedua sisi rambut senja gadis itu.

Apa yang Orihime pinta, bukanlah hal yang tak bisa ditebaknya. Ia tahu Orihime akan mau menjadi 'mama' anak itu karena ia tidak akan tega membiarkan anak kecil menderita. Sudah sifatnya yang seperti itu. Ia tahu karena dirinyalah yang selama ini ditugaskan atasannnya mengawasi Orihime. Tapi yang tidak ia mengerti, mengapa tidak ada kata-kata penolakan yang terucap dari bibirnya. Tidak. Bukan hanya itu.

"Papa, Papa," panggil Italia ke arah pemuda ini. "Ayo, makan sama-sama, Pa."

Tak ada pergerakan dari si pemuda sehingga Orihime berusaha menutupi—kenyataan kalau pemuda itu bukan ayah kandung Italia—dengan tersenyum canggung, "Ah, ah, makan sama Mama saja, ya, Ita-_chan_?"

"Ve? Tapi Papa… "

"I-itu—"

Orihime terdiam mendengar langkah kaki si pemuda itu mendekat ke arah mereka. Berhenti di depan keduanya. Menatap Orihime terlebih dahulu baru beralih ke Italia di sebelah gadis itu. Orihime menahan nafas tegang, bersiap melakukan sesuatu jika pemuda hendak bertingkah seperti kemarin. Namun, alangkah mengejutkan melihat pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di samping anak kecil yang kini memeluknya sambil memanggil, "Papa, Papa."

Memang tak ada gerakan apapun dari pemuda itu setelahnya. Ia tidak balas memeluk ataupun membelai anak tersebut dan hanya duduk di sana. Membuat Orihime tak melepaskan pandangan kepadanya sehingga ia bertanya, "Sampai kapan kau mau melihat terus, _Onna_?"

"_Nee_, _nee_, Papa, nama Mama itu Orihime, bukan _onna_," jelas Italia. "Ve? Nama papa?"

Pemuda itu diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Ulquiorra Schiffer."

.

.

"Veee~ Papa tidak banyak gerak vee~ hebaaat~!"

"A-anooo Ita-_chan_… masih lama?" keluh Orihime yang terdiam diposisinya dengan wajah merah. Sudah 15 menit dia dalam posisi begini padahal sebelumnya seharusnya hanya 5 menit dijanjikan Italia untuk mereka tetap diam tidak bergerak sebagai model lukis selama ia membuat sketsa mereka berdua. Tapi, karena Orihime terlalu banyak gerak, sehingga Italia mengulang beberapa kali dan menambah waktu mereka sebagai model.

"Selesai~ Ma~ Pa~."

Orihime langsung terduduk di lantai bernafas lega. Bahkan dia sempat menahan nafas beberapa kali atau memperlambat menghirup oksigen karena posisi wajah Ulquiorra tadi dekat sekali. Posisi awal yang diajukan Italia, mereka berdua berdiri lalu Orihime tidak tahan, akhirnya duduk tegak dan terlalu tegang sehingga posisi akhir tadi adalah mereka berdua duduk di sofa dengan kepala Orihime menyandar di bahu kiri Ulquiorra sementara kepala Ulquiorra menghadap Orihime sehingga sedikit dorongan saja, bisa-bisa bibir Ulquiorra menyentuh dahinya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Orihime berjarak begitu dekat dengan orang yang menjemputnya untuk ke Hueco Mundo ini.

"Mama, Papa, tadi juga gambar kan? Kita saling kasih lihat gambarnya bersamaan vee~," ucap Italia masih di atas satu-satunya meja dalam kamar ini. Baik Orihime maupun Ulquiorra mendekat ke posisi anak itu sambil memegang kertas yang tadi mereka gambar. Mereka bertiga sepakat menghitung sampai 3 lalu menunjukkan kertas gambar di atas meja.

"1… 2… 3!"

Berjejer ketiga kertas yang bergambar tiga hal berbeda. Dimulai dari paling kanan. Milik Orihime. Ulquiorra dan Italia tertegun lama memandang gambar yang di sana. Italia kelihatannya kesulitan menebak itu apa, sehingga Ulquiorra menyuarakan yang terpikir olehnya, "Mochi?"

"Mochi?" Italia tak mengetahui kudapan dari daerah Timur yang jauh. Ulquiorra menjelaskan, "Itu makanan khas negara tempatnya."

"Kau lapar, _Onna_?" Pertanyaan itu hanya membuat Orihime menundukkan mukanya sampai-sampai rambut oranye menutupi merah padam wajahnya. Ia menggeleng sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah. 'Suami' serta 'anak'nya hanya bertukar pandang mencoba mengerti arti gerakan tubuh 'istri' sekaligus 'mama'. Italia yang heran bertanya, "Mama kenapa?"

"—kan…"

"Apa?"

"I-itu bukan mochi…" Suaranya mengecil drastis. Keduanya diam sampai Orihime melanjutkan dengan menutupi kedua wajahnya, "Itu pipi Ita-_chan_… "

"_Onna_, kau…" Hening sesaat kemudian Italia berkata, "Ve-ve bagus, Mama. Pipiku terlihat manis jadinya vee~."

Perlahan Orihime menuruni tangannya. Membiarkan wajahnya yang masih panas serta merah, mencoba tidak terlalu malu lagi karena gambarannya. Tanpa kesepakatan kata-kata, mereka beralih ke gambar di tengah. Milik Ulquiorra. Sekali melihat, Italia langsung menebak, "Pastaa~~."

"Bukan," jawabnya singkat. Orihime pun menebak, "Keong?"

Gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Kali ini Orihime dan Italia bertukar pandang sebelum bertanya bersamaan, "Jadi, apa?"

"Ini," Ulquiorra mengangkat tangannya lalu menjepit seuntai rambut Italia yang melingkar di bagian kiri dengan ibu jari serta telunjuknya. Orihime hanya bisa berekspresi tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa karena bagaimanapun yang ingin dikomentarinya itu salah satu espada terkuat sehingga ia hanya membalikkan badan dan terkikik geli tanpa suara. Sebisa mungkin Orihime menguasai diri menyembunyikan sisa tawanya dengan tersenyum ke arah Italia seraya berkata, "Punya Ita-_chan_ mana?"

Ia pun menunjukkan sketsa Orihime dan Ulquiorra yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Betapa terkejutnya kedua 'orangtua' Italia melihat lukisan mereka tergambar dengan sangat mirip, detail, dan sempurna. Tidak ada kesalahan. Persis hasil foto jepretan kamera digital. Tapi ini lukisan. Tentu beraliran _realistic_. Melihat itu dan gambaran hasil Orihime dan Ulquiorra, keduanya beradu pandang sebelum menatap Italia sembari berpikir, _"Pasti dia bukan anak kami."_

Selesai sesi menggambar bersama dan menikmati teh yang dibawakan barusan, Orihime bertanya, "Ada lagi yang ingin Ita-_chan_ lakukan bersama Papa dan Mama?"

"Ada Ma, kita tidur bareng~."

_SET_

Ulquiorra berdiri tiba-tiba. Meninggalkan tatapan kosong ke arah dinding lalu perlahan pergi menjauh dari mereka. Kemudian menghilang di balik pintu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

Suara isak tangis terdengar dari luar kamar. Menggema di lorong labirin yang hening sunyi senyap malam. Asal isak tersebut adalah dari anak kecil berpakaian putih sama seperti remaja perempuan yang kini menggendongnya sambil membelai-belai rambut coklat kemerahan itu dengan lembut. "Ssshhh… Ita-_chan_… jangan nangis lagi…"

"Papa… hiks… Papa benci aku…"

Orihime kehabisan akal bagaimana harus mengibur ketika terdengar pintu kamar itu terbuka. Mempersilakan masuk sosok yang menjadi penyebab tangisan Italia. Orihime memberikan tatapan bertanya maksud kedatangan Ulquiorra kemarin. Sedikitnya ia berharap bahwa Ulquiorra akan meminta maaf pada Italia, tapi hal itu sangat tidak masuk akal melihat sifat _espada_ tersebut terkenal dingin bahkan diantara _arrancar_. Harapannya pupus ketika ia mendengar Ulquiorra berkata, "Hentikan tangisannya. Atau yang lain akan menyadari."

Ya, tentu saja tak mungkin seorang cuatro espada memiliki alasan lain kemari selain hal yang disebutkannya tadi. Orihime menjawab berat, "Sedang kuusahakan."

Detik berlalu dan masih tak ada perubahan, akhirnya Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime, "Sini," lalu memindahkan Italia dari gendongan Orihime ke tangannya. Ia menopang berat anak itu di tangan kiri dan membiarkan kepala Italia terkulai di bahu kirinya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Orihime sendirian di dalam kamar.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menangis, _Chibi_?" Tanyanya setelah mereka berada di luar bangunan bagian atas dimana kamar Orihime berada disalah satu ruangan. Berbeda dengan sang ibu, Italia merasa ada tekanan berbeda dengan sang ayah. Sehingga ia berhenti sesenggukan dan menatap zamrud ayahnya meski genangan air mata masih bertahan. "Papa… marah?"

"Ya. Kalau tangisanmu tidak berhenti."

Italia mengusap kedua mata dengan punggung tangan. Menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum kepada Ulquiorra. Membuatnya menghela nafas dan berkata, "Kau sama dengannnya, _Chibi_."

"Sama Mama, Pa?"

"Ya," tangannya menyentuh lembut pipi Italia, "matamu," ia membelai lembut, "dan senyummu. Kau memang anaknya. Entah apamu yang sama denganku."

Dirasakannya jemari-jemari kecil Italia membelai kedua pipinya ketika mendengar jawaban, "Kita sama-sama sayang Mama, Pa."

Ulquiorra terdiam menatap anak kecil asing yang baru ditemui kemarin ini. Memang sudah banyak kejutan yang dialami sehari ini sejak kedatangannya. Peran orangtua. Dipanggil 'Papa'. Menghabiskan waktu bersama saat makan. Melihat perbedaan tingkat keahlian melukis. Bahkan sekarang. 'Anak'nya memberikan jawaban dari misteri yang kian menumpuk setiap waktu dirinya berada di dekat Orihime, gadis yang harus diawasinya atas perintah atasan.

"Aku juga laki-laki, Pa."

Yang terakhir ini sungguh mengejutkan. "Sungguh?" Dilihatnya dari sisi manapun, ia tak menyangka anak yang ia gendong sekarang ini putra, bukan putri.

"Vee, makanya aku juga anak Papa."

"Begitu?" Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajah mereka sebelum membelai lembut kepala anak yang kini ia sandarkan di bahunya, "Anakku."

.

.

Tak berapa lama menunggu, akhirnya Ulquiorra kembali bersama Italia yang sudah setengah mengantuk ke kamar Orihime. Dia membuka pintu lalu masuk dan segera menidurkan Italia di atas sofa sebesar ranjang kamar ini. Orihime tidak bertanya apa-apa. Melihat Italia sudah tidak menangis lagi saja dia sudah senang meski sedikit penasaran bagaimana cara sang ayah _arrancar_ ini meredakan tangisan yang sudah berjam-jam sebelumnya. Ia hanya bertukar pandang sesaat dengan Ulquiorra yang hendak beranjak pergi namun tangannya ditarik oleh Italia. Menghentikan langkahnya untuk pergi.

"Papa, ayo, tidur bareng," ajaknya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah kantuk. Ia juga menggenggam tangan Orihime, "Mama juga, ve~?"

Sedikit ada ragu di hati Orihime karena harus tidur satu tempat dengan lawan jenis. Terlebih lagi seorang _espada_. Tapi, melihat air muka Italia, ia tidak tega. Akhirnya, ia meyakinkan diri tak apa karena ada Italia yang akan tidur diantara mereka, jadi bukan mereka berdua saja. Orihime tersenyum, segera duduk di samping Italia, "Iya, Ita-_chan_."

"Papa?"

Ulquiorra yang menerima tatapan keduanya hanya bergumam, "Memang sama," lalu duduk di sisi lain Italia.

Italia tersenyum senang, kemudian mencium pipi kiri dan kanan 'papa' dan 'mama'-nya sambil mengucapkan, "Selamat tidur, Papa, Mama."

Kali ini, tanpa bertukar kode atau lirikan, Ulquiorra dan Orihime mencium pipi 'anak' mereka bersamaan, "Selamat tidur, Anakku."

.

.

.

"Ve?"

Begitu Italia membuka mata, ia berada di depan pemujaan dalam kuil tempat ia memohon. "Mimpi?" Ia bingung ketika kembali berdiri. Menjatuhkan buku sketsa ke lantai. Beberapa halaman terbuka karena tertiup angin. Memperlihatkan sketsa-sketsa yang dia gambar sebelum ke kuil. Hanya sketsa pemandangan. Namun, ada satu halaman yang merupakan sketsa bukan pemandangan. Dua orang. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Melihat itu, senyum menghiasi wajah. Dia mengambil gambar itu lalu memeluknya.

Waktu yang singkat memang, tapi keinginannya terpenuhi. Kerinduan yang tak pernah tersalurkan sudah dibalas dengan perhatian begitu besar dari keduanya. Memang hanya sebentar, tapi hatinya yakin tak akan melupakan. Sosok terpendam jauh dihati.

Sedikit air mata jatuh ketika memanggil sebutan kedua orang dalam sketsa itu, "Papa… Mama…"

* * *

Yak! Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca :'D  
Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu ingin ngebuat UlquiHime tapi belum berkesempatan =w=  
Daaaannn kenapa x-over? Karena Chibitalia terlalu imut dan aku mau dia jadi anak UlquiHime! XD #dihajar Ehem. Terinspirasi ngebuat mereka jadi ortu waktu ngebaca fic "Lief" milik kak nutmeg-not-head dan emang udah rencana sih mau buat fic x-over Ulquiorra sama Veneziano (karena seiyuu-nya sama XP), tapi malah kebuat yang chibitalia-nya karena lagi pengen banget buat UlquiHime jadi Papa Mama XP Yah, mungkin lain kali sih ngebuat Ulqui ma Veneziano barengan~  
Oh ya, lukisan yang dibuat Chibitalia tentang UlquiHime itu gambar yang jadi cover fic ini :3 *aku ngambil dari zero-chan doang kok, bukan punyaku* daaan baju yang dipakai Chibitalia di sini itu yang dia pakai waktu lagi diajak kakeknya jalan-jalan ngelukis ya~ Kan putih tuh~ uda hints anaknya UlquiHime XDD #kagakhei Warna mata Chibitalia sama Orihime kusamain di sini :'3 Kuambil yang dimanga karena sama-sama brown XD Ulquiorra manggil "chibi" supaya sinkron sama "onna" waktu dia manggil Orihime X3

Jadi, adakah yang sudi memberi review? QwQ


End file.
